Rocks At My Window Part II
by Unique Charm
Summary: Sequel to Rocks At My Window Part I. It's the big day where the two lovebirds, Brandon and Stella, say their 'I Do's' but things go awry when Aisha disappears. Can the gang get her back in time for the big wedding Stella has been planning for years? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is a sequel to the one-shot Rocks At My Window. As you can now see it's not a one-shot anymore as I have gotten a lot of PM's asking me to do a sequel, soooooooo I'm gonna add a couple of extra chapters about the wedding and what not! :D ENJOY!**

"Girls, everything in order?" Bloom asked the Winx. Stella was getting married to Brandon and had enlisted the Winx to be her bridesmaids with Bloom as Head Bridesmaid. Clearly, the power was going to her head…

"FLORA! Hurry up, will you?" Bloom shouted at Flora who was standing right behind her.

"Bloom, sweetie, I'm right behind you!" Flora handed the bouquets to each of the girls carefully reminding them not to bend the leaves.

"MUSA!" Bloom roared.

"What, Bloom? Geez, I'm right next to you!" Musa rubbed her ears with her free hand from all of Bloom's shouting.

"Is the music sorted yet?" Bloom asked rehearsing her lines mentally in case it isn't sorted out.

"Almost. I just need to—"

"ALMOST? It should be done by now! GO!" Bloom pointed towards the piano sitting calmly by the front.

"Yes, 'miss,'" Musa retorted.

"I heard that!"

"You were meant to!" Musa mimicked as she stomped down the stairs behind the large door where all the bridesmaids were getting ready.

"TECNA!" Bloom called the technology fairy.

"What?" She snapped.

"Nothing, it's just that you are the only one doing something right today," Bloom complimented with a smile.

"But… You just… Never mind," Tecna shook her head clearly confused.

"What's that supposed to mean? URGH! This day is going horribly!" Bloom wailed.

"Don't worry, sweetie, we'll fix everything," Flora comforted.

"You better, 'cause I'm head bridesmaid which means I sit back and relax and you girls do the work!" Bloom huffed.

"Drama Queen," Tecna mumbled monotone.

"What was that?" The red-head snapped.

"Nothing, I just said you look gorgeous," Tecna replied with a fake smile.

"Aww! Thank you Tecna. Flora, you really need to learn to be as sweet as dear Tecna over here," Bloom patted Tecna on the back and walked gracefully towards the other room where Stella was.

"Don't take it personally, Flora," Tecna told the Nature fairy who just stood there in shock. "The power has gone to her head."

"Yeah, and it's scary…" Flora shuddered as Tecna gave her a hug.

"Umm, girls?" Aisha came out wearing her bridesmaid dress: a gold poufy dress reaching to her thighs with a golden sash around her waist. It was strapless with little gold stars spaced out along the hem of the dress. Her hair was put to the side and curled. She looked amazing!

"Woah, Aish!" Flora stood there amazed.

"It's beautiful!" Tecna smiled at the morphix fairy.

"I feel ridiculous! Why do I have to wear something so girly?" Aisha whined.

"Don't worry, it's just for a little while," Flora re-assured her.

"You guys better get dressed fast before Bloom bites your heads off!" Aisha warned them.

"Where's Bloom?" Tecna asked.

"She's just helping Stella get ready,"

"We better go then!" Flora and Tecna hurried off with their bouquet and handed one of them to Aisha, who wanted to hide away for wearing such clothing.

WITH THE SPECIALISTS

"Has it finally sunk in, yet?" Sky asked his best friend Brandon who was sorting out his orange tie.

"Not really," Brandon shrugged fiddling with his collar.

"It's gonna hit you like a rock when you get out there, man," Riven told him as he gelled up his own hair.

"Oh, come on! It can't feel that bad," Brandon smiled.

"You're getting married," Timmy told him flatly. Brandon's smile turned into a shocked expression.

"I'm getting married!" Brandon clutched his head forgetting about his tie which was hanging loosely from his neck.

"Here we go," Riven smirked.

"I'm getting married, woah… I'm getting… getting… married," Brandon looked up into the mirror and stumbled backwards.

"Dude sit down," Helia pulled out a chair for the groom as he stumbled into it.

"Here, have some water," Sky offered as he handed a glass to Brandon.

"It feels weird, you know? I mean, today is the day I'm getting married to Stella," Brandon repeated.

"You're just getting cold feet, don't freak out too much," Timmy told him.

"Yeah, stay calm and take deep breaths. Meditate if you want to," Helia told him as all the guys including Brandon smiled at him. "What? Meditating is good for you!"

"So, who's gonna tell Flora that she's the girlfriend to a gay boy?" Riven sniggered.

"I'm not gay!" Helia protested.

"Lets stop talking about Helia's gayness and lets help our friend who's getting married," Sky smiled.

"I'm not gay," Helia muttered as he took a glass of water.

"Sure!" Riven scoffed.

"It's true!" Helia protested.

"You mean it's not true?" Riven corrected him.

"I'm not gay!"

"Are so,"

"Are not,"

Are so,"

"Are not,"

"Are so. Dude, I'm Musa's boyfriend: I can keep this up for days!" Riven smirked.

"I'm getting married…" Brandon mumbled taking another glass of water. "I need a hug man!"

"I stand corrected, looks like the groom's the gay one tonight!" Riven smirked as we all laughed and Brandon clutched his tie which was completely lopsided.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Who is it?" Sky called out.

"Musa! Can I come in?" Musa shouted through the door.

"Yeah, sure!" Sky responded as Musa barged through the door wearing her bridesmaid outfit.

"Hey, gorgeous!" Riven smiled at his girlfriend and slung an arm around her.

"Hey," Musa responded flatly.

"What's up?" Riven asked taken back by her lack of enthusiasm.

"Bloom. Sky, you're a boyfriend to a monster out there!" Musa clutched her head.

"Bloom?" Timmy asked.

"What did she do?" Sky asked concerned.

"Well, she's being mean to Flora calling her rude, Aisha, and said the dress looked weird on her because she usually wears joggers and sweatpants and she said the music I prepared sucked. She's being super sweet to Tecna though. I envy that technology fairy right now!"

"I'll go fix it," Sky sighed leaving the room knowing how responsibility tends to go to the red-heads head, even though the power didn't go to her head when she found out she had the Dragon Fire. Well, who would? She's almost died multiple times for having it, so it's most likely she's gonna want to be rid of it!

"Was Flora being rude to her in the first place?" Helia asked concerned for his girlfriend.

"No, she was just being sweet as usual," Musa put her head on Riven's shoulder and sighed deeply.

"I'm getting married…" Brandon whispered still out of it.

"Cold feet, huh?" Musa asked.

"Uh-huh," Brandon nodded.

"Stay calm and take deep breaths. Meditate if you want to," Musa told him as all the guys including Brandon smiled at her. "What? Meditating is good for you!"

"Wow, Helia really is gay!" Riven sniggered as Helia turned beet red.

"Helia? What?" Musa looked over to Helia who was whispering.

"I'm not gay…" He sighed.

"What was that, bro?" Timmy asked the blue/black haired specialist.

"I'm not gay!" Helia told everyone loud and clear, whilst everyone else was stifling a few giggles.

"We, know ma'am… I meant 'man!'" Riven laughed as Musa slapped him on the head.

"Riven!" She hissed as Helia stormed out the door.

"Well done, mate," Timmy patted Riven on the back.

"I'm getting married…" Brandon whispered again as Musa tried to fix his tie.

WITH STELLA AND BLOOM

"So, this is it, huh?" Bloom giggled as Stella was getting into her dress.

"Yeah, I'm so nervous. Do you think he'll like the dress?" Stella came out wearing a beautiful strapless embroidered satin ball gown wedding dress, and her hair half up half down. **(A/N The link to it is on my profile page)**

"Woah, Stella! He's gonna drool when he sees you in that!" Bloom smiled.

"Oh, stop, stop!" Stella gushed as Bloom laughed. "Thanks for doing my hair for me, B! It's amazing… It's like the perfect wedding."

"Like? It is!" Bloom clasped her hands together and smiled at Stella who was twirling around. "Get out there, Princess!"

Stella giggled and hurried off to where the bridesmaids were.

WITH THE GIRLS

"Hey, girls! You all look gorgeous!" Stella complimented as they girls stared at her in awe.

"Stell, you look beautiful!" Flora smiled.

"Yeah, Stell… Brandon's gonna freeze when he sees you!" Musa giggled.

"You think?" Stella asked blushing like crazy.

"Yeah!" Tecna and Bloom said in unison.

"Hey, where's Aisha?" Stella looked around for Aisha.

"Umm, Stella. I'm sorry," Flora looked down.

"Flora? Where is she?" Stella asked holding her hand.

"She left. She said that she couldn't do it. She couldn't be here watching you and Brandon get together. She couldn't," Flora shook her head sadly.

"What?" Stella asked trying to get sense out of what Flora was saying.

"Aisha and Nabu were married in Andros, but now that he's in a coma with barely any chance of waking up…" Flora broke off, regained her posture and continued. "She felt sick. She couldn't watch the two of you together because it reminded her when her and Nabu were getting married. She couldn't bear it. She feels so lost without him. She told me that she's felt this way ever since the… 'incident…' and that she struggles to see the guys because they remind her of Nabu, Stella. Watching them being 'lovey-dovey' as she called it, with us… She couldn't do it anymore…"

"Where did she go?" Stella asked the nature fairy.

"Pixie village, I think. She told us not to follow her, Stell." Flora responded with a sigh.

"We have to get her back! She's probably heart-broken right now…" Stella told the girls feeling ashamed.

"I feel terrible for not be understanding," Musa spoke in a hushed tone.

"I feel so stupid," Bloom sighed.

"Ready to go out, girls?" Sky came out the door making sure Brandon and Stella couldn't see each other. "Where's Aisha?"

"She ran away!" Stella cried.

"What? We have to get her back. Okay, so Brandon and I will get the ship, you girls explain to the people why we're post-phoning the wedding, and then Timmy and Helia could go and tell the catering staff when to come back. Actually guys, why don't you go now?" Helia and Timmy nodded as they went to tell the catering staff. "Sorted, that is all of us right?" Sky asked taking charge.

"You forgot me!" Riven scowled as he came out of the dressing room.

"Right! You can, can…. Ummm… Just stand there and look cool," Sky nodded.

"Got it. How should I stand? Like this?" Riven posed flexing his muscles as Musa blushed.

"Perfect," Sky rolled his eyes. "When we get the ship, you're coming on board with us!"

"What? Why? Can't the girls just flash there?" Riven whined putting his arms down.

"No! Magic free wedding. The Oath girls?" Stella ordered as the girls raised their right hands and spoke in unison.

"I vow to not use magic at Princess Stella of Solaria's wedding. Secondly, I vow to not anger Stella in any way as this is her dream wedding which she has been planning for years. I also vow to not disobey Stella in any way or form because she wants to remember being happy at the wedding when she looks back at the wedding in the future. Fourthly, I also vow to no—"

"Yeah yeah, we get the point!" Riven huffed. "Don't use magic, don't anger the bride, don't disobey her and I'm guessing the last one is to not judge her fashion sense?"

"Yeah, basically," Musa nodded.

"Then why don't you just say it like that, then? Stupid girls making everything so complicating," Riven mumbled. "And anyway, do we have to go and get her?"

"Well, yeah!" Stella nearly shouted. "She's one of my best friends and a bridesmaid to the wedding which was supposed to be right now! Of course we have to get her!"

"But, sweetie, she probably just wants to be alone right now. Why don't we let her cool off and—"

"NO! Flora, she's coming!"

"Stella!" Brandon called from his dressing room.

"Yes, snookums?" She replied sweetly.

"Can I come out now?" He asked impatiently.

"No! You can't see me in my dress!" Stella hid behind Musa.

"But I'm gonna have to if we want to get Aisha!" Brandon explained.

"No! I'm gonna go and get dressed and—" Stella was cut off by Helia and Timmy.

"The staff told us that they're booked for the rest of the month except at 6 o'clock today. It's almost 1 right now, and it takes us two hours to get to Pixie Village," Timmy calculated.

"Two hours? It takes us, like 15 minutes, douche bag," Riven shook his head.

"That's because Aisha's with us and she knows the way. Do any of you guys remember the way?" Helia asked as we all shook our heads.

"Therefore, it takes us an hour to travel from Solaria to Magix and then about another hour to find the Village. Another two hours to get back, so therefore we have to practically pick her up and convince her on the ship. Then we have an hour for the guests to arrive again, and for Stella to get ready," Timmy explained.

"It would be so much easier if you girls teleported to Magix," Helia told the girls. "Can't you do that?"

"No, see we preformed a binding oath, meaning that there would be severe consequences if it's broken," Bloom explained.

"Such as…?" Brandon asked from the other room.

"Death," Tecna told us simply whilst the guys gave Stella a 'Seriously?' look.

"What? I just want the wedding to be perfect!" She told everyone excited.

"What am I marrying into?" Brandon could be heard muttering.

"What was that?" Stella called.

"Oh, nothing!" Brandon panicked as Riven and Musa stifled a laugh.

"We better get leaving now if you want the same catering company," Helia told them all.

"Oh, stop being such a sour pus! I'm a Princess! They're gonna have to make time for me," Stella waved her hand in the air like it was no big deal.

"Actually, no, since you told the paparazzi to not come to the wedding, the catering staff are very impatient," Helia chuckled nervously.

"Aww, nuts! Well, lets go, then," Stella explained heading off to the door with everyone else following her.

"Hey, guys? Can I come out now?" What Brandon didn't realise was that the gang had already boarded the ship. "Hello? Anybody? I'm alone right now aren't I?"

**That's all for now, I'm juggling with 3 other stories at the moment, so my updates might not be as constant as my other stories. HAVE A NICE DAY! :D**

**~UniqueCharm**


	2. Chapter 2

**I AM SO SO SO SO SOOO SORRY! I know I last updated in March, and I'm SUPER SORRY for the delay! :( Nevertheless, here's the chapter ya'll have been waiting for :)**

"Hey, everyone! May we have your attention, please?" Bloom announced in a posh voice as the guests, including Ms. Faragonda, Ms. Griselda, Ms. Griffin, Cadatorta, Saladin and of course, the girls parents looked up.

"We have some bad news, I'm afraid," Flora told them as the guests began to mutter and mumble something to one another.

"There has been some technical difficulties which have occurred this afternoon, therefore causing there to be a disturbance in the wedding. This disturbance has henceforth caused—"

"OH FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD! Everybody, the wedding is gonna be delayed until 5:30, but we expect ya'll to turn up by 6 the latest. Got it?" Musa interrupted Tecna and marched off the platform where the wedding was going to take place in the hall. Brandon and Stella were going to do it in a Church, but Stella didn't want it to be too fancy.

"Smooth," Tecna whispered as she followed the Chinese girl with the Winx except Stella behind.

"Did you tell them?" Stella whispered in the dressing room as soon as the girls got back.

"Yeah, Musa did," Bloom shot Musa a glare as she just shrugged.

"Let's get going then, girls!" Flora smiled as she headed for the door along with the guests and the rest of the Winx.

They gang boarded the Ship and headed off in the search for Aisha and Pixie Village.

"Stella, can I come out of the closet now?" Brandon huffed with his arms folded tucked away in the closet at the back of the ship in a forced attempt by Stella to not see her dress.

"No, snookums. It's bad luck!" Stella called from the front of the ship whilst Brandon sighed loudly.

"Please?" He begged. "I think I've found Sky's taco he misplaced last month,"

"Where is it?! GIMMIE GIMMIE!" Sky dashed towards the closet inhaling the mouldy scent of the mouldy taco. "It still smells fresh!"

"Ew!" Stella cringed as Sky took a large bite out of it. "Don't spill it on the suit!"

"Whoops," Sky chuckled with his mouth full as dribbles of sauce seeped through his jacket.

"I sure hope Aisha's okay," Flora whispered clinging onto Helia who sat at the control desk.

"Don't worry, my flower. She'll be alright," He soothed.

"Aisha's strong and tough. There's no way anything can hurt her. Besides, she's with the pixies. What could go wrong?" Bloom smiled as Musa nodded.

WITH AISHA

"I miss Nabu... So, so much. But I feel terrible for not staying at Stella's wedding. I mean, she's one of my best friends. I've let her down... I've let everyone down. It's just that when I saw Nabu like that... Looking still... Frozen... I feel as if my whole world has collapsed. Queen Morgana said that she'll wait for his return, but a feeling in my gut makes me believe that he'll never come back... I know I shouldn't feel like that. I have been having the craziest nightmares about Nabu never awakening... Piff, can you stay at Alfea with me for a while? I feel like you're the only one who understands," Aisha looked down to the pink pixie sitting comfortably on her lap who nodded. "Thank you,"

"Aisha!" Chatta's voice was heard from behind Aisha.

"Lockette said you came," Amore whispered sweetly.

"Why do you look so upset?" Chatta asked sitting next to Piff.

"I miss Nabu," Aisha whipped away her tears from her eyes quickly and gave a weak smile to the pixies.

"Say, isn't it Stella's big day today?" Digit asked trying to change the subject.

"How come you're not going?" Lockette squeaked.

"Because I miss Nabu... The wedding reminds me of our wedding back on Andros," Aisha gave a long sigh and pulled her hair back. "What about you guys? Amore, I thought you would've wanted to come?"

"I did. I mean I love romance, but Stella was worried that we might make a mess of things... Remember when I accidently made Musa fall in love with a toilet brush?"

"OH YEAH!" Chatta roared with laughter with the other Pixies as Aisha smiled.

"When did you do that? How did you do that?"

"Well, she was cleaning the bathroom out without magic because Chatta dared her to. Musa accidentally knocked into me and a pouch of pixie dust fell all over her and the toilet brush she was holding... That's when Musa knew Mr. Brush was the one for her," Amore giggled.

"Amore!" Aisha giggled.

"It was an accident!" Amore defended.

"A brilliant accident!" The fairy smiled.

ON THE SHIP

"Are we there yet?" Bloom mumbled.

"Not yet, love," Sky replied.

"Are we there yet?" Stella groaned about a second later.

"Nope," Tecna shook her head.

"How about now?" Bloom asked.

"No, not yet," Timmy replied polishing his glasses.

"Now?" Riven mumble taking over Helia's spot at the control desk.

"WE'RE NOT THERE YET!" Helia shouted in frustration causing Flora to jump and look a little scared at Helia. "Sorry, princess. I didn't mean to shout,"

"It's okay, Helia," She sweetly replied and snuggled up onto his arm.

"Riven why are you asking? You're the one controlling the ship so you should know if we're there or not!" Brandon yelled from the closet.

"I am?" Riven asked dumbfounded as Musa looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yes, you're supposed to be controlling the ship!" Musa roared.

"I've been asleep for the past half hour!" Riven shouted back.

"YOU IDIOT!" Musa pushed Riven aside and started moving the controls frantically.

"Wait, so this whole time we have NOT been moving?" Brandon yelled.

"THIS IS A DISASTER!" Stella cried.

"Timmy, you're supposed to be helping Riven!" Tecna told him.

"No Sky was!" Timmy retorted.

"What?! I was not! You were in charge!" Sky yelled back.

"Can you believe this is our life now?" Bloom whispered to Flora and Helia as everyone else erupted in one full blown argument.

"I try not to think about it," Flora whispered as she watched Sky put Timmy in a headlock.

"MY WEDDING!" Stella screamed causing everyone to stop. "It's a DISASTER! I'VE BEEN PLANNING THIS DAY EVER SINCE I WAS A LITTLE GIRL, AND EVERYTHING'S RUINED!"

"Well you haven't been planning very hard," Riven muttered.

"OH THAT TEARS IT!" Stella picked her dress up and charged towards Riven as Brandon ran out of the closet and pulled her back.

"Sweetie, we'll fix this. I promise," Brandon whispered to her as she folded her arms and had her back towards Riven.

"You better not mess anything else up, you got that?" Brandon warned Riven and turned to face Stella who just realised how beautiful she looked in her dress. "You look... you look... Wow,"

"Snookums!" Stella hid behind Flora and Helia's chairs. "You're not supposed to see me!"

"Well, I-I did... and you look amazing, Stell," Brandon smiled as Stella jumped onto him and gave him a big hug.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Stella winked.

"So I don't have to stay in the closet anymore?" Brandon asked hopefully.

"Sure! But... ummm... Brandon there's a problem," Stella let go of him and edged backwards gingerly.

"What?" He asked confused as to why Stella let go fairly quickly.

"You smell of mouldy cheese!" Stella cringed.

"SKY!" Brandon glared at him.

"NABU HID IT! Before... before the..." Sky broke off remembering his friend who always loved to pull practical jokes.

"Oh... Right," Brandon hung his head lowly, as did everyone else.

"How much gas we got?" Timmy hollered at Riven.

"Almost empty," Riven replied leaning back on the chair.

"Dang!" Sky muttered. "Was it full when we started?"

"Yeah, the tank was full," Helia nodded.

"We need to land and call RF for another tank," Timmy concluded as he shoved Riven out the way ready to land the ship.

"I'm not leaving this ship..." Stella announced. "Just saying,"

"Stella, I think Aisha is way more important than a dress," Musa shrugged.

"It's not just a dress! It's my perfect wedding dress!" Stella huffed.

"Still a dress," Musa whispered as Stella glared at her.

"Hold on everybody!" Timmy announced as he landed the ship safely.

"And now we're out of gas," Sky announced as he checked the bar which flickered and went off.

"As long as we can get out, there shouldn't be a problem," Bloom explained.

"Come on," Helia beckoned the others as he opened the door with ease and hopped outside with Flora right behind him.

"It's pretty cold out here," Tecna told Timmy expecting him to give her his cloak.

"Sure is, Tec," Timmy rubbed his shoulders and wrapped his cloak around him causing Tecna to scowl.

"Well, I see where I stand," Tecna muttered irritated.

"We should split up. I say Sky and I should go left, Stella and Brandon should go right, Flora and Helia should go forwards and Tecna and Timmy should go behind us. Everyone clear?" Bloom asked.

"No! I'm not leaving! My dress will get ruined!" Stella wined.

"Come on, Stell. We have to make sacrifices!" Musa told her. "I absolutely love this dress you made me, but I'm gonna risk it getting damaged in the hopes of finding one of my best friends. Don't be selfish,"

"Oh, fine!" Stella grumbled as Brandon helped her off the ship. "You really like the dress, Musa?"

"Of course!" Musa falsely smiled but as soon as her back was turned, she ripped off a huge bow that sat on her left shoulder and chucked it on the floor.

"Let's go," Sky motioned Bloom as everyone went their separate ways.

WITH STELLA AND BRANDON

"Eeek! A spider!" Stella jumped backwards as she lost her footing and fell into a pile of mud. "My dress! It's ruined!"

"Stella! Enough about the dress, alright! And besides, it's just a little spid—WOAH! THAT THING IS HUGE!" Brandon roared and scampered over to Stella.

"'It's just a little spider,'" Stella mimicked.

"Very mature," Brandon scoffed.

"Says the one who screamed like a little girl!" Stella retorted.

"I did not scream like a little girl... I screamed like a big girl..." Brandon hung his head as Stella smiled.

"Sure!" Stella said sarcastically. "Now, help me up!"

"Of course, my lady," Brandon held out his hand and pulled her up.

"'My lady?' That's cute," Stella giggled shyly as Brandon flashed his signature smile.

"Now, what to do about that spider?" Stella asked hiding behind her husband-to-be.

"Can't we just walk around it?" Brandon asked.

"Wait, you're a specialist! A specialist who can't even get around a spider!" Stella smiled.

"What about you, huh? You're a fairy! Can't you do something?" Brandon smirked.

"But I don't like spiders! My dress is already ruined, and I don't want cobwebs all over it,"

"But you said it's already ruined?"

"So?"

"So if it's already ruined, it doesn't matter if it gets ruined even more, right?"

"Of course it does!"

"But how could it get ruined anyway? I mean spiders leave webs – that'll give your dress a nice shine,"

"You don't think my dress has a nice shine already?" Brandon looked over at his fiancée who looked heart broken.

"Well, it has mud all over it," Brandon tried to correct his mistake.

"No, before that," Stella told him.

"I think you're dress looks beautiful no matter what happens to it Stell, but you'll always look prettier. I swear," Brandon smiled at Stella, who immediately returned it.

"We'll just go around it," Stella pointed behind him.

"Or it could go around me..." Brandon whimpered.

"What are you talking about?" Stella asked.

"It's on my shoulder," Brandon whispered scared as Stella ran for the hills with a screaming Brandon close behind.

WITH BLOOM AND SKY

"What was that?" Bloom asked. "Can you hear it? I think it's Stella!"

"No, that's Brandon. I think he's seen a spider again," Sky smiled as Bloom giggled.

"Wow, his scream is high!" Bloom giggled as Sky chuckled.

WITH STELLA AND BRANDON

"Isitgoneisitgoneisitgone?!" Brandon squealed as Stella backed away from him.

"I think so!" Stella sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness!" Brandon tilted his head backwards and breathed deeply.

"This is a disaster," Stella cried and sat down on a large rock.

"Stella—"

"No! It is! One of my best friends has ran away, we can't find Pixie Village, a spider has touched you, and I'm not sure if I want to hug you again, my dress is ruined, and we're all out of gas for the ship! THIS IS THE WORST WEDDING EVER!" Stella sobbed.

"Stella, hey. Look at me. Everything will be okay. I promise! We'll get married and live the best life ever together. You and me. That's what this whole day is about, and I'm happy that you want to share it with our friends. I do too, but don't let anything get in the way. Yeah, we've all split up and have gone off in different directions, but at least we're still together. The spider has gone, we'll find some gas for the tank if we contact RF, and your dress... To be honest, I don't care about it at all. To me it's just a piece of fabric, but you're acting like it's the entire world. Do you know why I don't care about it? It's because all I see is you: Stella Solaria, my fiancée. I see a beautiful, gorgeous girl, with a good, golden heart. I see joy, happiness, and I feel blissful whenever I see you and whenever I'm near you. When you speak, I can hear angels singing peacefully, and I get butterflies whenever you say my name. My heart beats faster whenever I'm with you, and my legs feel like jelly. You are the most amazing girl, the most amazing person I know, and I'm so lucky to have you in my life. Shouldn't how we feel about each other matter more?"Brandon asked.

"You're right, snookums! I love you! That was the most romantic thing EVER!" Stella cried with happiness and gave him a huge hug.

WITH TECNA AND TIMMY

"Are you still cold, Tec?" Timmy asked a hopeful Tecna.

"Yes! Yes, yes I am!" Tecna nodded and smiled.

"Oh, too bad. Lucky for me, I'm nice and warm," Timmy smiled as he snuggled into his cloak not noticing Tecna gaping at him.

They walked in silence for a while until they heard a twig snap.

"What was that?" Tecna asked frozen on the spot.

"I might have been us, don't worry," Timmy reassured her as they both carried on walking until they heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Timmy..." Tecna called, scared, pointing at a large shrub sitting besides her. "There's something there,"

"Stand back!"Timmy warned and pulled her behind him. "Who's there?"

A large figure stepped out from beneath the shadows around the bush and showed himself. He was a tall man – a couple of inches taller than Timmy.

"Might I ask what you were doing in there?" Tecna asked recognising the person at once.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked the two who both smiled up at him.

**Well, another chapter done and dusted! Once again, I would like to apologise for update 5 MONTHS LATER! ARGHH! Hopefully, I should get another chapter done this week, so get ready :)**

**So remember: rub a duck and shampoo a squirrel! (iCarly!)**

**~UniqueCharm**


End file.
